Penantian
by unesa-chan
Summary: Akhir dari sebuah penantian panjang Sakura. Read & Review please :D


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Ku yakin_

_Suatu hari nanti_

_Kita akan bertemu lagi_

_Karena_

_Aku akan terus menunggumu disini_

_Sasuke_

Tokyo, 10th April 2013

Sakura hanya bisa menatap datar tempat duduk yang berada tepat dibawah pohon Sakura itu. Ia selalu teringat dengan Sasuke jika berada disini.

Nyutttt

Tiba-tiba dada Sakura terasa sangat sesak. Sakura hanya tertawa miris.

"Penatian yang sia-sia," kata Sakura datar. Lalu kembali tertawa miris.

"Sakuraaaaaa~" kata seorang cewe dengan suara cemprengnya.

Sakura menoleh, lalu ikut melambaikan tangan dan senyum termanis nya. "Inooooooo~"

"Kangen nih," kata Ino lalu segera memeluk Sakura.

"Hahahaha. Lu itu ngomong kayak orang yang ngga pernah ketemu bertaun-taun," kata Sakura sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kan udah ngga ketemu 4 minggu," kata Ino polos.

"Dasar _baka_," kata Sakura lagi sambil menjitak kepala Ino pelan.

"Auuuu sakit!"

"Lebay."

"Ah iya, tadi kan Gaara ke kelas. Dia nyariin kamu tuh."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sesekali ia menyeruput teh kopi susu nya.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau masih menunggunya?"

Seketika itu juga Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong layar laptopnya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak bermaksud ikut campur urusanmu."

"Tapi kalau boleh aku bicara, apa tidak sebaiknya kau lupakan saja dia. Buat apa kau menunggu orang yang tak pasti?" lanjut Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, sesekali kau juga harus melihat Gaara. Dia selalu ada untukmu bukan? Kurasa kau juga pasti mengerti perasaanya.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Setelah menyimpan data yang tadi telah ia kerjakan setengah, ia segera merapikan laptopnya. Lalu ia beranjak pergi. Ia tak mau mendengar yang macam-macam dari Ino.

Saat Sakura berjalan keluar menuju gerbang kampusnya, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Gaara.

"Sakuraaaa."

Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ada apaan?"

"Wiih judes amat."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kamu mau pulang?" lanjut Gaara.

"Hmm mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu sih sebenernya. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Ngga, mau nanya aja. Mau aku anter?"

"Ngga usah deh, makasih ya. Aku mau kesana sendiri aja."

"Ah gitu ya," kata Gaara. Ia lalu mengggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Sorry ya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia segera melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangan Sakura

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus menunggu Sakura?" kata Gaara pelan.

"Aku kembali," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia duduk di kursi yang terletak dibawah pohon Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku sering mampir kesini. Ya terutama untuk melepas penatku. Ah iya, aku berhasil masuk Universitas Tokyo. Kau tahu kan kalau dari dulu aku suka matematika dan seni? Karena itu, aku pilih jurusan arsitektur. Rasanya lucu kalau aku ingat bahwa sekarang aku sudah jadi mahasiswa. Hahahaha rasanya baru kemarin kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan alasan ayahmu di pindah tugaskan."

"Sasuke, sudah 8 tahun aku menunggumu. Kapan kau akan kembali kesini? Haruskah aku melupakanmu seperti yang telah dikatakan Ino padaku? Aku tak tahu."

Tak terasa air mata Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai menetes. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit setiap mengingat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu," kata Sakura mangakhiri perbincangannya entah dengan siapa.

London, 10th April 2013

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap datar pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Pikirannya sedang menerawang jauh.

"_Are you okay_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam legam dihadapannya. Sontak hal itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa lapar. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengahabiskan steak daging kesukaanya.

"_Sorry Coline. I must go right now_," kata Sasuke. Lalu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke menelusuri jalan di London. Pemandangan malam hari selalu tersaji dengan indah di hadapannya. Namun ia benar-benar merasa bosan dengan semua itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Mungkin ini terlalu egois, tapi ia benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu.

"Sakura, sudah 8 tahun yang lalu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat kau menangis dihadapanku. Saat itu kau benar-benar terpukul atas rencana kepergianku. Apa sekarang kau masih cengeng seperti dulu?"

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa miris. Hatinya begitu sakit setiap mengingat betapa ia sangat menginginkan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. _Always_."

_Cinta itu menyakitkan_

_Cinta itu terasa sangat tak adil_

_Disaat aku harus melihatnya menangis_

_Akankah kau akan terus menunggu?_

_Karena_

_Aku akan selalu menantimu disini_

_Sakura_

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Gaara.

"Ya?"

"Ini soal kita."

"Kenapa soal kita? Kita sahabat kan?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sakura. Ia sudah tahu kalau selama ini Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tak lebih. Tiba-tiba Gaara mengambil tangan Sakura, lalu diletakan tepat di dada Gaara. Walaupun kaget, namun Sakura hanya terdiam setelah melihat keseriusan di wajah Gaara.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" kata Gaara.

Kini Gaara sudah menatap lekat Sakura. Jujur saja, hati Sakura bergetar saat merasakan detak jantung Gaara. Namun, ia tidak bisa menganggap Gaara lebih dari sahabat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Sakura dingin.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak menyadari itu?"

Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat. Seakan takut kehilangan Sakura. Sementara Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Gaara. Tapi aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau memang baik, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Namun aku akan tetap menunggu Sasuke," lanjut Sakura pelan. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku Gaara."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya Sakura? Sampai kapan?" kata Gaara. Sekarang Gaara benar-benar sudah memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sampai aku mati, Gaara."

Satu kalimat singkat yang diucapkan Sakura membuat Gaara melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf Gaara," kata Sakura. Lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Tokyo, 04th Oktober 2013

"Pagi bu," sapa Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Pagi juga. Hei kau ini kenapa? Tumben meluk ibu seperti ini."

"Ngga kok. Ngga ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia segera duduk manis menunggu sarapan buatan ibunya.

"Kau itu. Dasar. Bukannya bantuin ibu, malah duduk manis disitu."

"Hahahaha biarin aja ah. Sekali-kali ibu aja yang masak ya."

"Hhh ya udah deh. Ah iya tadi ayahmu bilang kalo nanti malem kita makan bersama di luar."

"Hm? Tumben," kata Sakura sambil menyendok nasi gorengnya.

"Katanya ada seseorang yang mau dikenalin sama kamu tuh."

"Siaha? (siapa)," kata Sakura dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi goreng.

"Telen dulu makanannya, baru ngomong."

Setelah sudah menelan nasi gorengnya, ia kembali bertanya pada ibunya siapa orang tersebut. Namun ibunya malah tersenyum misterius.

"Ah, pasti soal jodoh-jodohan kayak dulu lagi ya?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Ibunya hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya. Siang ini ibu mau keluar bentar ya. Ibu mau ketemu temen lama."

"Yak sip bu."

Hari ini Sakura tidak pergi kuliah. Hari ini ia libur. Karena itu, ia berencana untuk mengunjungi tempat biasa. Yah sambil olahraga pagi pikirnya. Sesampainya disana, seperti biasa, ia segera duduk di bangku itu. Sesekali ia meminum air yang ia bawa untuk melepas lelah.

"Sasuke, hari ini sepertinya aku akan dijodohkan 'lagi'. Hahahaha entah berapa kali aku sudah menolak banyak cowo. Aku merasa sangat jahat. Aku kesini mau minta izin. Bolehkah aku membuka hatiku untuk cowo yang satu ini? Kurasa kau akan mengerti."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Biarkan aku melepasmu."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Sakura sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak lupa ia tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa bahwa inilah yang terbaik.

Malam ini Sakura terlihat sangat cantik. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau mudanya. Ya, hijau adalah warna kesukaanya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Jepitan bergambar bunga Sakura juga terpampang manis disana. Sakura melangkah pasti saat memasuki restoran itu. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik, pikir Sakura. Ia tak mau terus-menerus larut dalam masa lalu Sasuke. Ia juga ingin hidup bahagia. Walaupun bukan dengan Sasuke. Restoran itu terlihat begitu indah. Walaupun bangunannya tidak terlalu mewah, namun terlihat begitu indah.

"Ibu, ibu sama ayah duluan aja. Ada yang ketinggalan di mobil. Aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu."

"Jangan lama-lama ya," kata ayahnya seraya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan. Ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar sekaligus menikmati pemandangan. Saat ia sedang larut dalam indahnya pemandangan malam, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura."

Refleks Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sa- sasuke?" kata Sakura tercekat. Kini kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Sakura."

Sakura langsung memeluk erat Sasuke. Sasuke juga memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis ini.

"Hei, jangan nangis," kata Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata yang kini telah terlanjur mengalir ke pipi Sakura. "Ternyata kau ini masih cengeng."

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa renyah melihat Sakura ngambek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura saat ia sudah agak tenang.

"Hn? Entahlah, sepertinya aku akan dijodohkan dengan anaknya teman lama ayahku."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Ia agak bingung, tapi hanya terdiam.

Dert dert

"Halo yah? Ah iya, aku segera kesana," kata Sasuke.

"Halo yah? Iya aku mengerti. Aku akan kesana," kata Sakura.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa melongo bingung.

"Ng Sasuke, kurasa aku harus segera masuk kesana. Ayahku menunggu," kata Sakura. Ia segera pergi dan tak mengindahkan panggilan Sasuke.

"Ayah?" panggil Sakura. Lalu Sakura segera menghampiri ayahnya. Di meja itu sudah ada 4 orang.

"Sakura, kau masih ingat pada om Fugaku kan?"

"Ap"

"Maaf saya telat. Eh? Loh?" kata seseorang dari belakang. Sakura hanya melongo kaget begitu melihat pemilik suara tadi adalah Sasuke. Sasuke juga tak kalah kagetnya. Sementara ibunya Sakura dan Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan melihat kekagetan kedua anak mereka.

"Ehem. Jadi begini, sebenarnya ayah dan Fugaku berencana untuk menjodohkan kalian," kata ayahnya Sakura.

"Dan tadi siang, ibu berencana ketemu sama ibunya Sasuke, Saku," timpal ibunya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Saya menyetujuinya," kata Sasuke. Semua orang termasuk Fugaku tersenyum. Semetara Sakura hanya melongo.

"Ta.. tapi"

"Tapi apa? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian semua jahat!" kata Sakura. Lalu ia segera berlari keluar. Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Lepas!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke berhasil mengejarnya dan menangkap tangannya.

"Sakura, tunggu Sakura."

"Apa?! Kau juga jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahu soal ini?! Kau jahat!" kata Sakura. Kini air mata Sakura meleleh lagi. Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Menangislah Sakura. Menangislah sesukamu."

Tak lama kemudian tangis Sakura pecah. Mungkin itu karena ia sudah terlalu lama memendamnya. Setelah agak tenang, Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap lekat kedua mata Sakura. Terpancar kesedihan di mata itu. Kini Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal. Ia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Sakura. Ia menyesal karena telah membuat Sakura menunggu. Ia menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, maaf. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah lama kutahan. Hal yang terlalu pengecut untuk kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun kita terpisah jarak, aku selalu mencintaimu Sakura."

Sakura merasa terharu setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Sasuke. Dulu ia merasa bahwa cinta nya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun ternyata ia salah. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke juga tulus mencintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Selesai~

Horeeee fic ini akhirnya selesai juga \(^_^)/ setelah berjuang mencari inspirasi selama berminggu-minggu *skip ini mulai lebay* akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa~/ Maaf, baru bisa nge publish. Soalnya baru isa bebas :D Oke ngga bosan-bosennya gue ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca cerpen absurd ini. Jangan lupa review yaaaa~ :") see ya in my next story…


End file.
